My Special One
by Magical.Misses.Mistoffelees
Summary: ClintOC An Avenger can't protect the love of his life. He killed a man, and the mans brother is going to kill Clint. The problem? He's taking Clints girlfriend as leverage to ensure the lamb's lead to slaughter. "It was my job to protect her," Clint whispered. Hurt/Comfort Romance
1. Suit Jackets and Plane Rides

**[Yup. I'm starting YET ANOTHER fic. Sorry.**

**I still don't own anybody. I think owning people is actually sort of illegal, right?]**

"I hate civilian clothing," Clint Barton muttered, his fingers letting slip the button of his suit jacket. Again.

"Here," Alexis brushed his hand away, finishing the last button. "How long did it take you to do all four of the buttons?"

"I did three of them all by myself thank you very much," He put his hands around her waist and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"He can save the world with a bow and some arrows, but can't button up a suit jacket?" She teased, running her fingers along the underside of his collar. The black suit fit him well, but the blue tie brought out his eyes wonderfully. She loved his eyes. "Where are you going this time?"

"Abu Dhabi," He muttered, but didn't like the idea of leaving her. The whole point of having a 'special one' to tell that he was a top secret spy and give away his entire identity was that she was _special._ He liked – no – he loved being around her. Leaving her to kill an arms dealer could wait right?

"I'll miss you,"

"I'll miss you more,"

"I'll miss you most," She stood on her tip toes and pressed a chaste kiss against his thin lips. "Now go, before you miss your flight."

He didn't move, grabbing one of her wild brown curls and examining it. "I really will miss you."

"I know,"

"What will you do while I'm gone?" He asked.

"Okay Hawkeye, you're not the center of everybody's world," She moved her hand in a large and over-exaggerated 'S'. "I'm sure I will find something to do with all this time I suddenly have because you aren't here."

He laughed, gently pushing her away and picking up his case. "Bye babe,"

"Mwah!" She squished her face up against his cheek before guiding to the elevators. She watched from her window as he drove off in a black car before he blended in with all the others that moved through the city.

Sighing, she turned to face the mess that was her boyfriend's room. For not owning a lot of stuff, he sure did know how to make it look like a tornado swept through New York and threw all the debris into his room. She tidied up here and there, made the bed, and threw all the rest of his shit into the closet. The next time she looked up though, it was nearing evening. She slipped out of his room and towards the elevator.

"Hey there Lex Luther," Tony greeted loudly as the elevator doors slid open.

"Hey there Iron Prick," She stepped into the lift with him, plenty of space left between them. "I know I don't say this a lot, but thanks for letting me stay here all the time with Clint."

"No probs," He replied. "Where'd your boyfriend go anyways?"

"Mission."

"Tasha with him?"

Alexis shrugged.

"Mm. I'd tap that."

"And she'll tap you back…. With a freaking sledgehammer." And with that the bell chimed to mark the 42nd floor – Tony's lab.

"I'll just…" He scooted past her and exited, not even glancing back.

"Bye Tony!"

The door shut again and didn't open until she was on the on the ground floor.

"Have a nice night JARVIS," She called.

"Goodnight Miss Merlot,"

The November chill made her draw up her coat closer to her neck. People bumped into her occasionally, but it wasn't anything she wasn't used to. New York was always full of people, and now that Thanksgiving was over there were even more on the streets shopping for holiday gifts. There were already wreaths and lights up in most stores, which was completely ridiculous.

"Can't even wait until December,"

**[Skree skree PERCH HAWKEYE!**

**So me and my sister were talking about what jobs Alexis was likely to have and then my sis said that she could be a zookeeper who works with birds and when she calls, Hawkeye perches on her arm.**

**Also, just FYI it's pronounced mare-loh. NOT merrr-lotttt. Because people are butts.**


	2. Cocoa and Dr CatBrains

**[Hey. **

**I don't own anybody except my OC. STOP RUBBING IT IN!]**

It was Monday and Alexis was sitting in a coffee shop on 42nd and 6th, drinking a peppermint hot chocolate. She still had a good amount of time to get to work, so she balanced her time between reading the newspaper and drinking. She frowned at the pages, not finding anything particularly uplifting.

Shooting in Pennsylvania.

Bombing in Syria.

Is Obama the right choice for a president?

Why are we in debt?

Blah. Blah. Blah.

"Why can't anything be happy anymore?" She muttered, setting the paper aside, swigging the last of her cocoa and leaving. She was a nurse at a major hospital here in the city, the hours were shit, but she was really lucky to do something she was passionate about. Working in the pediatrics ward was something that always made her smile. She had to watch her mouth when talking to the bitchy moms, but other than that, the kids were (usually) sweet and adorable.

She stopped walking as she passed a window shop. In it was an oversized photograph of a man and a woman, the latter having a ring slipped onto her finger. It was ruby's and emeralds, a Christmas ring. Under it, white cursive letters read: "_All she wants for Christmas, is you_"

Her heart twinged a bit as she read it, knowing that Clint couldn't buy her a ring. If he did, people would ask where she'd gotten it from, and there was no way she could just be like "_Oh yeah, my boyfriend the top secret spy got this for me_."

There was a time when she had to check in with her badge at the front desk, but now the lovely old lady just smiled and let her through the sliding glass doors. "Morning Alexis,"

"Morning," She smiled back as she unzipped her jacket. She wore Christmas-light printed scrubs, and her mandatory white sneakers. Luckily they weren't the icky kind of sneakers that squeaked on the tile floors when she walked around.

"Feeling up to working with Dr. CatBrain?" She asked, pushing a lock of gray hair out of her eyes.

Alexis laughed, "Good thing I forgot to pack a lunch."

"Sorry dear,"

"It wouldn't be so bad if he had all his marbles in one place," It wasn't that Dr. Ivo was mean or a slave-driver or anything, he just was a little scatter brained. Whoever was working with him that day had to go around tying up all his loose ends. Sometimes he forgot to sign prescriptions, log off his computer, or leave a CD in the PC. It was a little frustrating, but nothing she couldn't handle. A lot of people said he should get fired for forgetting things like that, but he was an excellent doctor. He was really great at making sure the kids weren't scared of the hospital and that they understood what the problem was. His treatment plans were always helpful, even if it was something as little as a cold.

"Lucy?" Alexis called, smiling at a little ginger girl as she hopped up from her seat. "How are you feeling today?"

"My wrist hurts," She pouted, holding up a bandaged arm.

"Well, let's see if we can't do something about that."

She had a quick lunch break, only enough time for a cup of tea and an apple. Passing by a treatment room, she had to do a double take. There was a set of x-ray photos pulled up from the little girl who had broken her arm this morning. Alexis sighed and entered the office, removing the disc from the computer and logging off of Dr. Ivo's account.

"Excuse me?"

Alexis whipped around; a tall, well built man took up nearly the entire doorway. He was dressed all in black, and clearly not an employee.

"Yes?" She asked politely, though this man was intimidating just by looking at him. He stepped in further, and shut the door. He looked thoughtfully at the sink and the set of otoscopes, leaning against the table that patients sat on.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Clint Barton," He said coolly in an unfamiliar accent.

Alexis stiffened, clenching her jaw, "I'm sorry, but patients are kept in the hospital wings."

"Ah," He sat down in the chair that parents used while their children were being examined. He laced his fingers together, but pointed one index digit at Alexis. "But you. You know where he is, don't you?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." She said a little too quickly.

"Miss Merlot, I believe you'll be coming with me."

In a rush of adrenaline, she threw her arm out, grabbing the cart of blood pressure gages and swinging it at the man. He grabbed it and pushed it back against her, slamming her against the wall. Her hands flew to the cart, trying to keep it away from her throat when she felt the sting of a needle in her arm. Where the hell had he been keeping a syringe? Did he just carry them in his pocket?

"Who …are…" She muttered as she slid to the floor, her vision becoming fuzzy. There was a dull pain in her forehead as she fell unconscious.

**[I know these first two chapters have been short, but I promise the others will be a little more lengthy. I hope y'all had happy holidays and… stuff.] **


	3. Dreams and Piggy's

**[So interesting fact, I still don't own anybody but my OC. **

**When in doubt - BOOBS]**

"Hawkeye," Coulson's voice said through the com. "You did a good job,"

The clean-up crew was already moving the body away from the public eye. "Jesus, he wouldn't move from behind that pillar."

"Not everyone likes to just sit in the open waiting for someone to kill them,"

"My job would be a hell of a lot easier if they did," He put his now disassembled gun into its case. He put back on his suit jacket so he would blend in, fiddling with the top button. He smiled as he thought of Alexis yesterday morning, and how she had kissed him only the once. "Man, I can't wait to get back to Stark Tower."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Coulson laughed as he himself began to walk along the sidewalk.

As he waited in the airport, Clint pulled out his phone. He pressed his speed dial number, thankful that Tony had given him such a well encrypted phone. He scanned the airport as it rang.

"_Hey, it's Alexis. Leave me a message and I might call you back,"_

"Hey babe, I'm on my way home. I'll see you when I get there." He put his phone back in his pocket.

"All passengers please report to the boarding gate, all passengers please report to the boarding gate."

Landing was smoother than he thought it would, normally pilots get that one big bump in before they land the plane solidly on the ground. Getting through security was much easier under the name Jonathon something-or-other than Hawkeye. In the lot, he spotted the sleek car that he had been assigned. 'Accidentally' dropping his briefcase, he checked under the car for bombs. Satisfied that there was no tampering done to his car, he climbed in, throwing the case into the passenger seat. When he started the black Mercedes it roared and purred as he pulled out of the lot.

The ringing of the phone came through every speaker of the car, making his own ears ring.

"_Hey, it's Alexis. Leave me a message and I might-"_

He hung up, deciding to call Tony to see if she was at the Tower. She might've forgotten her phone when she went to work.

"Yo,"

"Hey Iron Prick, have you seen Lexis?"

"Your girl called me the same thing this morning," Stark hissed, remembering the uncomfortable elevator ride.

"Great minds think alike," Clint laughed. "Is she at the tower?"

"Last time I saw her was the night you left."

"Thanks man," He sighed, hanging up on Tony before he could say anything else. He was hoping that they could go out to dinner tonight. Apparently though, they'd be staying in at her apartment. Which he didn't mind at all, really.

After a very traffic packed drive to her flat, he climbed the stairs two by two until he got to the sixth floor. He imagined that since it was the late evening already, she would be curled up in front of the t.v, snacking on popcorn.

"They said they'd fix that elevator, like, a year ago." He huffed, rapping his knuckles against the door. No one came to answer the door though, so he knocked louder. Still no one came. "Stupid hospital hours." He muttered, pulling out his key and unlocking the door.

"Babe?" He called, pulling off his suit jacket and hanging it on the hall tree. "You home?"

He laid down on the couch, punching the pillow to submit into comfortableness. I guess I'll see you in the morning.

It was as if her captor was recreating the island scene from the latest James Bond movie. She and Clint had gone to see it together, but they'd spent the whole thirty minutes worth of credits making out in the back row. That's always the best time to make out.

She was tied to a steel chair which in turn was bolted to the ground. "Well, Miss Merlot it seems as though you have quite a few missed calls."

"I wonder why," She hissed, but the glare he gave her made Alexis recoil. He was a good 6'4, jet black hair, and a thick Russian accent. Even though he stayed in a suit, she could still tell that he was built like a brick stove.

"Let's wait until your little boyfriend calls again," He grabbed her phone from the table on the opposite side of the room, waving it dramatically. "Until then…"

He struck her across the face. "We'll see how fast we can get him to come running,"

"_Hello Mr. Barton,"_

"_It wasn't really my fault. He was the one who got drunk and made himself an easy target." Clint drawled. "He was dumb."_

"_My brother was no idiot,"_

_Clint snorted, but he winced at the pain from his bruised wrists. They were purple and swollen from pulling against the handcuffs._

"_You will pay for my brother's death Clint Barton."_

"Shit!" Clint sat upright, his skin peeling off of the cheap leather couch. He looked at the clock in the room, its little hand on the nine. He swung his head around, but the coffee wasn't on, which meant Alexis hadn't started it. He stood up quietly, tiptoeing to her bedroom. Her comforter was tucked neatly beneath the mattress, her pillow fluffed and resting against the headboard. He ran to where his jacket had been hung, frantically getting the phone from his pocket.

It rang. And rang. And rang.

"_Hello?"_

"Alexis, where are you?"

"_What's wrong my little pumpkin?" _His brows knit together. She had never called him pumpkin before.

"You're not here, I got back last night," He murmured, kicking his toe against the doorstop.

"_Late night at the hospital, I crashed at Izzie's since it was closer, cornmuffin."_ Alexis hadn't stopped calling him on Thanksgiving when she was drunk off her ass and throwing said food at him.

"You know how I get when I don't know if you're safe," He chuckled, a fear bubbling in his stomach.

"_I'm fine, carney ."_ Clint stiffened. She hadn't called him that since he told her, and he had wept for the first time that day since he'd run away. He hated crying, because it was a sign of weakness, but she embraced him and didn't stop apologizing until his tears ended. She held him in her arms and held his hand, swearing never to say such a thing again.

Something was wrong.

"Where are you right now Alexis?" He choked out.

"_Hello Mr. Barton,"_ Clint's body went rigid.

"Who is this?"

"_I told you you would pay for my brothers death," _The voice said_. "And every day you don't come to save you're pathetic excuse for a girlfriend-" _There was a crack, followed by a strangled cry._ "Oops," _Another crack._ "That little piggy won't be going to the market any more."_

"Stop! I swear to God if you hurt her I'll-"

"_You'll what?"_ He laughed. _"Tick tock Mr. Barton. Tick. Tock."_

**[DUN DUN DUNNNNN]**


End file.
